harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Konkursy i zabawy/@comment-5658315-20170913150300/@comment-5658315-20170916143022
Jest już sobota, więc mam też wyniki. Stwierdziłem, że uwzględnię edytowane propozycje, ale sprawdzę tylko pierwszą wersją komentarza, przymykałem też oko na literówki i przedstawianie odpowiedzi własnymi słowami :P Oto jak wam poszło: # Caairo11 i Damian102 (21 pkt.) # Mattibu (20 pkt.) # BlackAngel92 (16 pkt.) # Hanuta2002 (8 pkt.) # Rosa1905 (5 pkt.) Ponieważ zwycięzców mamy dwóch proszę by Damian i Caairo ustalili między sobą kto z nich doda następny Wielki Quiz o Harrym Potterze (możecie też zrezygnować, wtedy zadanie przejmą następne miejsca). Zrobicie to kiedy wam będzie odpowiadać, macie dowolność co do punktacji, rodzaju i ilości pytań, byleby wszystko było zgodne z prawdą i trzymało się granic rozsądku. Jak już wszystko będzie gotowe napiszcie do kogoś z administracji by wyróżnił wątek. Żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości oto klucz, na podstawi którego przyznawałem punkty, piszcie jeśli coś jest nie tak. Klucz: #Jak nazywała się egzekutorka odpowiadająca ze stracenie Newtona Scamandera i Tiny Goldstein w 1926? - Bernadette #Jaki napis jest widoczny w jednej z pierwszych scen filmu „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” na burcie statku HMS Temeresi? - Forth Elizabeth #Kto znajdował się na okładce magazynu, który Albus Dumbledore pożyczył od Horacego Slughorna w wakacje 1996? - Członkini działu produkcji (dopuszczalne: osoba pracująca przy produkcji filmu, osoba która akurat miała wełniany sweter) #Jak brzmiały nazwiska Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony w 2020? -Potter, Weasley, Granger #Co pił Jacob Kowalski w łóżku u sióstr Goldstein? - Kakao. #Co się stało na zakończeniu roku szkolnego 1991/1992, że Slytherin nie wygrał pucharu domów? - Albus nadał dodatkowe punkty Hermionie, Harry'emu, Ronowi i Nevilleowi, dzięki czemu Gryffindor wygrał. #Jaka była najważniejsza różnica między wspomnieniem Horacego z filmu a z książki? - W książce zostaje podana we wspomnieniu nazwa „Horkruks” a w filmie termin ten zostaje ukryty. (wszystkie odpowiedzi dotyczące otoczki wizualnej zostały uwzględnione) #Komu order merlina został odebrany, gdy okazało się, że ich dokonania to kłamstwo? - Order Merlina utracili Petter Pettigriew i Gilderoy Lockhart. #Dlaczego Severus Snape nie mógł odjąć punktów Gryffindorowi w roku szkolnym 1995/1996, mimo, że miał powód? - Ponieważ Gryffindor nie miał już punktów. #Jaka postać była przez cały czas porównywana z wyglądu do żaby? - Dolores Umbridge. #Jakie trzy osoby nie miały okazji tak naprawdę poznać swoich sowich rodziców ponieważ zginęli podczas wojny czarodziejów? - Delphini, Harry Potter, Ted Lupin (nie zaliczyłem nikomu Neville'a ponieważ jego rodzice żyli i on się z nimi widywał, co prawda byli w takim stanie w jakim byli, ale żyli) #Kto wypowiedział słowa „Terroryzuje niemagów, a kiedy niemagowie się boją, atakują.”? -Serafina Picqery #Dalczego Newton Scamander przybył do Nowego Jorku? - By odwieźć Gromoptaka Franka do arizony. #Jakie wycięte sceny łączą film „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” oraz „Harry Potter i Czara Ognia”? - W obu filmach wycięta została pieśń szkoły magicznej. (wspomnienie tylko jednej szkoły się nie liczy, musi być mowa o pieśniach obu szkół) #Na jakich osobach skutecznie wykonano Pocałunek Dementora? - Na Bartym Crouchu Jr., Hermionie Granger, Ronie Weasleyu i Severusie Snapie #Kto jest nazwany „niepotrzebnym” w pewnej przepowiedni? - Cedric Diggory #Eliksir, który najprawdopodobniej uratował życie uczniom uczestniczącym w bitwie w wieży astronomicznej? - Felix Felicis (płynne szczęście) #Kogo Harry widział na mapie huncwotów w magazynie Severusa Snape'a? - Barty'ego Croucha J. #Na którym zestawie z serii LEGO Harry Potter jest przedstawiona scena z książki, a nie z filmu? - 4751 Harry i Mapa Huncwotów (przedstawia pomnik garbatej czarownicy, ukrywający tajne przejście do Hogsmeade, który nie pojawiał się w filmie) #Dlaczego starszy czarodziej na Mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu w 1994 chciał chodzić koszuli nocnej? - Bo lubił jak mu przewiewa „intymne zakamarki” i uważał że to zdrowe. (aktualizacja: uznawana również odpowiedź dotycząca ruchu Fresh Air Refreshes Tottaly) #Kogo spotkali Hermiona i Harry w Dolinie Godryka w święta bożego narodzenia 1997? - Nagini. #Jaka istota magiczna, została pochowana przez czarodziejów bez użycia magii? - Zgredek. (aktualizacja: ponieważ faktycznie zasypano grób z użyciem magii uznana jest również odpowiedź "żadna", w efekcie wszyscy dostali punkt) #Kto wypowiedział słowa „Jesteś beztalenciem. Twoja matka nie żyje, to twoja nagroda.”? -Gellert Grindewald